The Bet
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Peter Kavinsky finds himself in a bit of a mess. His girlfriend just broke up with him and he needs to convince everyone that he isn't affected by it. How else can he convince everyone than by betting his best friend that he can make any girl fall in love with him. -Inspired by She's All That-
1. Chapter 1

The Bet

Chapter 1: I'm not pathetic

Genevieve is a cheater!

After years together, the girl decided to break up with him!? They had been together for years! He hadn't even look at another girl since he was in middle school and now all of the sudden it was over.

Peter Kavinsky is the most popular guy in school. All the guys want to be him and all the girls want him.

Up until now only one girl had him.

To say that Peter was hurt, was an understatement; if he had to be honest, a little heartbroken too. Gen was his first everything. He always thought they were going to be one of those couples who had been together since middle school and grow old together. He really thought they were meant to be.

He would never admit it.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she broke his heart.

Peter knew it was going hard to go back to school. He knew that by morning everyone in school would know and all eyes would be on him.

Good thing he's so good and masking his feelings and putting a wall between him and the rest of the world.

When the time came, Peter got out of his car with his head up high and that charming smile on his lips. He walked up to school as if nothing had happened and people notice.

He could hear the whispers as he passed by but he didn't bother to stop them. "Let them talk" he thought.

He continue walking, smiling at a couple of girls making them giggle. Gen might have broken up with him, but it didn't mean he was going down as a sad pathetic guy.

He had worked too hard on his reputation to let her ruin it.

He turned the corner to continue his way to his Chemistry class when he bumped into someone.

Peter took a couple steps back, confused.

"I am so sorry!" A panic voice quickly said.

Peter looked down to find no other than Lara Jean Covey. Although they were in the same grade, they were almost strangers to each other.

Once upon a time they use to hang out in the same group and he might have even consider her a friend back then but one day she just wasn't part of the group anymore.

"Don't worry about it, Covey" he said, flashing her a smile.

Lara Jean stared at the boy in front of her. Although she didn't participate on the spreading of the rumors, she couldn't say that she hadn't heard about the big break up between Peter and Gen.

"Uh, thanks" She awkwardly said before she slipped away from him.

Peter turned and watched the awkward long black haired girl squiry down the hallways between the other students. "What a weirdo" he said with a low chuckle.

He continue to his classroom, where he found his best friend already in the back of the class, waiting for him. "Yo, Greg" he hollered, catching Greg's attention.

"Why if it isn't the man of the hour" Greg said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Peter knew that eventually he would have to answer some questions and probably deny or confirm the rumors but he hoped he had more time.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He said, taking the seat next to Greg. He placed his bag on the floor next to him and took out his notebook and his Chem school book.

"Don't play dumb with me" Greg said, scooching closer. "Is it true?"

Peter sigh. "Don't you have better things to do than listen to the rumors around here?"

"So it's not true?" Greg raised his eyebrow.

Peter paused. He notice that the few people around him were listening in. He needed to choose his words carefully.

If he flat out lied and denied everything, everyone would find out he was lying and just see him as some pathetic guy who can't admit when he has been dumped.

But if he confirmed that Gen had indeed dumped him for another guy, it would come full circle.

He needed an in-between.

"I didn't say that" He mumbled.

"So she did dump you for a college guy?"

"It was a mutual decision" He grumbled.

"Mutual?" Greg asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. We have never been with anyone else so we decided to see other people" Peter shrugged, nonchalantly.

Greg laughed. "Yeah, right!"

Peter glared at the boy next to him. What kind of friend was he? "It's true"

"Up until yesterday Gen had you wrapped all around her little finger" Greg laughed, slapping his hand on Peter shoulder, who quickly shoved it away.

"She did not!"

"Yeah, she did" Greg smirked. "You are the kind of guy who likes being in relationships. You don't even have game, bro"

Peter scoffed. "Yes I do"

Greg shook his head. "Bro, you've only been with one girl. We all know you ain't no player"

Peter rolled his eyes, folding his arms on his chest. "I have plenty game"

Greg smirked grew as he pushed himself closer. "Is that so?"

"Yeah man. I can have any girl I want" Peter said. "In fact, I can make any girl fall for me. That's how much game I got"

Peter smirked. He felt like he was navigating this conversation pretty well and people were listening. By the end of the day, people would not be talking how Gen broke up with him, they will say Peter is on the market for a new bae.

"I smell a bet coming up" Greg smirked and Peter matched him.

"What terms?" Peter asked.

Kavinsky never backed out of a bet.

"Make one girl fall in love with you; pretty simple according to you"

Peter extended his hand but Greg shook his head. "Not so fast" He said slapping his hand away. "She actually has to say I love you. You have to bring her to every game and party and I get to pick the girl"

"What do I get if I win?" Peter asked.

"The satisfaction of being right?" Greg said. Peter lowered his head, giving him a _'You're kidding, right?_ ' look.

"Okay, okay. Whoever wins has to streak on the end of school year pep rally" Greg laughed, extending his hand for Peter to shake.

Peter paused for a second. He didn't doubt he could do any of those things but Greg was equally as competitive and if he picked the girl he probably make sure it was someone who wasn't even a little interested. He could lose.

"Are you scared?" Greg teased

"Bet" He said, shaking Greg's hand.

Greg hollered a laugh as he settle back into his chair. "Don't worry bro. I'll find you someone real good" He winked.

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head. He could do this, no matter who Greg picked. He was Kevinsky; all the girls wanted him, right?

On the other side of the school Lara Jean sat next to her best friend, Chris on their first class of the day.

"Did you hear about Peter and Gen?" Lara Jean asked, leaning closer to her friend while Chris laid her head on her desk.

"Yeah" Chris mumbled lazily. "I can't say I'm surprise"

"I am" Lara Jean said, resting her shin on her hand. She thought back to when she was still friends with Peter and Gen, before they were together. Gen was absolutely in love with Peter. He would be anything and everything she would talk about.

It wasn't a surprise when they got together. Gen had always been the kind of girl that got she wanted; including Peter and although Lara Jean was sure that Gen had been the one to decide to not be friends anymore she was happy for her.

"She always liked Peter" She said, receiving a groan from Chris.

"That's how she is man. Remember when she threw us to the side like two broken toys she didn't want anymore?" Chris said, turning her head to look at Lara Jean. "She uses people until she gets tired of them"

Lara Jean frowned. "She didn't do that" She said lamely. "She can't be that mean"

Chris snorted. "Listen, I am not the biggest Kavinsky fan but I feel bad for the guy. He fell for her trap and now he is paying the consecuenses"

Lara Jean sigh. She did feel bad for Peter, it wasn't like he was a bad guy. A little arrogant and completely full of himself, yes but no one deserved to have their heart broken.

At that moment the teacher came into the class and started the class. Lara Jean being the good student that she was paid attention, leaving any thoughts of Peter and/or Gen behind.

The day went just like any other. Class, class, class, lunch, class, class, class.

By the end of the day Lara Jean was more than ready to go home and just enjoy a blissful night of reading trashy romance novels.

"See ya tomorrow, L!" Chris called out as she jumped in some random boy's motorcycle.

"See you tomorrow Chris" She said, holding in a giggle. "Be careful" she called out as the motorcycle sped by her.

"What's the fun in being careful?" Chris called out, her voice already far away.

Lara Jean shook her head and continue walked down the familiar pathway to her house. Although her sister had left her car for her to use, Lara Jean didn't feel confident enough to get behind the wheel all by herself.

She had passed her driver's test and everyone kept telling her she was more than ready but Lara Jean couldn't bring herself to get into the driver's seat.

She told her family she would rather walk. Good excersice, right?

She allowed herself to day dream as she made her way home. She thought about the last chapter she had read the night before and grew excited to continue when she got home. She was completely involve in her thoughts when a car drove one next to her.

It followed her for 5 seconds before they honked their horn.

Lara Jean jumped, being caught completely by surprise. She looked over at the car next to her and immediately smiled when she recognize the driver. "Joshy!" she expressed with glee.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, a welcoming smile on his face.

Lara Jean nodded and quickly jumped on his car.

A long time ago, she had a huge crush on Josh. He was the boy next door and her best friends. They had so much in common and she found herself trusting him more than anyone else but at start of her Freshman year Josh confessed his love to Margo, Lara Jean sister and all of Lara Jean's dreams about Josh were crushed.

She never hated her sister or Josh because of it. She never had the balls to tell Josh she liked him and she never confided with her sister that she liked him either.

"They deserve to be happy" she told herself.

Eventually she manage to buried her feelings deep inside her and was happy for them.

They had a very long happy relationship, until Margo broke up with Josh a week before leaving for college.

Josh was crushed and so was Margo.

At first, Lara Jean thought it might be awkward to see Josh. She knew how much he loved his sister and how hard he was taking the break up but she was pleasantly surprise to find out that just because Margo wasn't around anymore, Josh was going away.

Now that Margo was gone, things felt a little bit more like the old times and she could feel her feelings starting up again.

But she was not going to tell him.

He didn't see her that way and she understood that.

They were friends and nothing more.

"How was your day today?" Josh asked, as he started driving back home.

"It was pretty good. Pretty regular" Lara Jean shrugged, leaning back on her seat.

"Yeah. Any good teachers?"

"I have for Spanish. She seems pretty good" Lara Jean answered with another shrug.

"I had last year. She was pretty cool but prepare yourself. She will only speak spanish after the second day"

"Wait, what?!" Lara Jean jumped. "How am I suppose to understand what she is teaching if I don't understand the language?!"

Josh laughed. "You gotta figure it out"

"I am not longer excited about it" Lara Jean sigh which made Josh laughed even harder.

"Sorry" he said.

There was a moment of silence before Lara Jean looked over at him. "Isn't it scary to be senior this year?" she asked.

"No" he shrugged. "Was it scary when Margo was a senior?"

Lara Jean giggled. "It's Margo. She isn't afraid of anything"

Josh smiled, nodding his head. Another silent moment passed. Josh kept his eyes straight ahead, his lips pressed together.

"You can ask me about her, you know?" she said carefully.

Josh whole body tensed. "I wasn't..."

"I know but you can" she shrugged. "If you want to"

"I don't" He mumbled.

"Okay" she said before turning her head the other way.

The rest of the ride was silent.

As soon as Josh parked his car on his driveway, Lara Jean jumped out and started making her way to her house.

"Lara Jean..." Josh called out making Lara Jean stop in track.

"Yes?"

"I miss her but I don't want to ask about her" He said. "I have you"

Lara Jean smiled softly. "I know" she said before running inside her house.

She could feel a little thudding feeling herself and she was to afraid of that too familiar feeling. "Stop it. He's not for you. You're over it" she told herself before dropping her bag and heading to her room to lose herself in the enchanting world of romance novels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Game Plan

A new day in paradise. Peter Kavisnky felt like he had won. Although the news of his break up was at its peak, he felt like he had managed it pretty well.

He didn't need to talk trash about Gen, that wasn't the guy he was but he had manage to convince his entire class and possibly the whole school that the break up was mutual and that he was completely over it.

He made his way down the hallway; towards his locker, with the same swagger he had had since day one. A mask that hid all his fears and insecurities. A mask no one could see behind. Not even Gen.

He notice how a couple of the freshmen girls were staring at him. He smiled at them and threw in a wink for good measure. The girls squealed and giggled before fluttering away.

Pride filled Peter chest. He still had it.

He opened his locked and searched for his Math textbook when someone shoved him.

"What the heck!?" He exclaimed, slamming his locker shot.

He was about to throw a punch to the idiot who decided to randomly assaulted him but quickly stopped himself when he realize it had been Greg.

"What's got you so angry dude?" Greg asked, smirking.

"You're an ass" Peter sigh, opening his locker back up. Greg laughed and leaning on the locker next to him.

"So about that bet…" Greg casually brought up.

It had been about a week since Greg bet Peter he couldn't have any girl he wanted. For the first few days Peter was worried. What if he picked someone he had never spoken to? Like a senior or a freshman.

Peter consider himself popular but he wasn't the most popular guy in school. His class, absolutely but he was pretty sure that no one else outside his grade even knew who he was.

He panicked and even tried to hint Greg to some girls he knew he had a chance with but after days of panicking, he decided that there was nothing he could do. Greg was a hardheaded as he was.

He just had to wait until he chose someone.

"I know the girl that you're going to woo" He said.

"Are you sure? Because it sure took you long enough to find someone" Peter teased.

Greg taking a long time to find someone was good thing. It meant Greg was doing some recon and couldn't find one single girl that was not interested in Peter.

Maybe he had been right all along. He could have anyone he wanted.

"I was just being careful" Greg said, a hint of annoyance lanced through his words.

"Careful" Peter snorted as he closed his locker. "Why don't you just give up? I won't even hold the bet over you" he teased.

Greg frowned for a second before forcing himself to smirk. "Oh don't worry bro, it's on" he said.

Peter chuckled and started making his way to his math class as Greg followed right next to him.

"So, who's the girl?" Peter asked, bored and uninterested.

Greg didn't answer. He scanned the hallway, his eyes desperately searching for his quest. They turned the corner and he spotted her. "There you go, the girl you are going to woo" he pointed at two girls across the hallways.

Peter raised his eyebrow, confuse.

Two girls stood next to each other. One blonde, one brunette.

"Chris?" Peter asked, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He had to give it to Greg, he might have found the only girl who wouldn't fall for him.

Not only had Chris and he had been friends when they were small but she was also Gen's cousin. Although they hated each other and Peter didn't owe Gen anything, he wouldn't feel right doing that to her.

"No, not Chris" Greg sigh. "She's Gen cousin. She would literary sleep with you just to get back at Gen! I meant the girl next to her"

Peter's eyes shifted. "Covey?"

"Yup. Lara Jean Covey" Greg smirked.

"No way man. Covey use to be Gen's best friend and she's kind of weird and… boring" Peter frowned, shaking his head.

He just had to find the two girls he actually had no chance with.

Greg laughed, patting Peter's back. "A bet is a bet my man! You said I could pick any girl I wanted and I pick her"

Peter grumbled. "This is going to be impossible" he said to himself.

"Go on man. Work your magic" Greg laughed, leaning over some lockers.

Peter let out a sigh and started heading over Lara Jean's locker. Meanwhile both girl were deep in conversation. Chris was telling Lara Jean about her wild night with some boys she had met the same night when Peter tapped Lara Jean's shoulder. "Hey" he said, startling the petite girl.

She looked over her shoulder, confused. "Hey?" she said.

Lara Jean and Chris shared a look. They hadn't spoken to Peter in years and now he was just randomly approaching him. Something wasn't right.

"How are you ladies?" Peter said, cooly.

He tried to keep a calm and aloof composure. "Act like you talk to each other every day. There is nothing weird about this" He tried to assure himself.

"We're good?" Lara Jean answer, unsure on what else to say.

"Listen Peter if you are here to ask about Gen, don't bother. If you didn't notice we're not part of her little crowd or something so why don't you just run along and bother someone else" Chris spat out. She leaned against her locker, arms crossed across her chest, glaring at the boy in front of her.

"I wasn't-"

"Save the pathetic excuse for someone who cares" Chris said, pushing herself off the locker and closing Lara Jean's in the process. "Cuz we really don't care"

She grabbed Lara Jean's arm and dragged her away. Peter stood stunned, watching them disappeared into the crowd. "What the hell just happened?!" He murmured under his breath.

He groaned when he heard Greg laughing hysterically behind him. "Good luck bro" Peter walked away grumbling. He would not lose this bet to Greg.

He just needed a game plan. He needed to get pass Chris first before he could even start wooing Lara Jean. He needed a place they could be alone. Somewhere Chris wouldn't be.

Which happen to be very hard. Chris and Lara Jean were basically inseparable and as far as he knew the only time they weren't together was when Chris was out partying and Lara Jean was at home. If walking up to her in school in the hallway had been weird, he knew showing up at her house without an excuse would be worst.

He just needed an in.

Peter continue his day, trying to come up with a plan to approach Lara Jean but he hadn't realize he barely knew her. The girl was quiet and mostly kept to herself. The only reason he knew about her was because of Gen but that was when they were kids. As teenagers, Peter couldn't remember a single time Lara Jean was participating in something.

She was either just there, head buried in a book or not there at all.

"Damn it, I need to win this!" He cursed to himself, taking his seat in the back of the class in his history class. He placed his books and notebooks in his desk, folding his arms in front of him, over his book before laying his chin down.

"How the hell am I going to woo her if she's never around?" He mumbled to himself.

At that same moment Lara Jean walked into class in all her shy glory. Peter quickly sat up. He hadn't even notice her in his class before.

Lara Jean politely smiled to a couple of her classmates and even shyly waved at the teacher before taking the seat across the room, far away from him.

"There is my in" Peter thought, a smirking playing on his lips. "Greg, you are going down"

* * *

 **Sorry it's kind of short. I promise I will write more in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Project

Peter needed to come up with the perfect excuse to get to Lara Jean. He had to admit just walking up to her and pretending they were still friends was idiotic on his side. Lara Jean had a big wall in front of her and many hoops to jump through.

It kind of felt impossible for Peter to win this bet but he wasn't about to give up. No one was as stubborn and hard headed as Peter Kavinsky.

He lowered head, gently resting his chin in his arms. "How can I do this?" He asked himself, his eyes completely focus on the back of her head.

"Settle down class" Mr. Johnson, their History teacher, yelled out getting everyone attention. "I have decided to make things interesting for our class. I will be paring up and giving each pair a subject of a time in history for 50% of your grade" he began to explain.

"A project?" Peter thought, a smirk showing on his lips.

"I will choose your partner and your subject, of course" Mr. Johnson said, earning a groan from the class. "You will be graded for your research, your teamwork and your presentation" He explained.

Peter's smirk vanished. Maybe he could convince his teacher to switch him to be with Lara Jean.

"You will have a whole month to do research, including class time. At the end of the month you will all have to write an essay on your finding and turn it in to me. After that you will prepare a presentation where you will teach your classmates about the subject"

"So basically we're just doing your job" The girl next to Peter scoffed.

"Basically" Mr. Johnson shrugged. He reach out in his bag and took out a clipboard. He propped himself on his desk, letting his long skinny legs dangling as he read over his own notes. "At the beginning of the course you all took a standardized test and I went ahead and paired you up according to your scores" He explained, his eyes lazily reviewing the list.

Peter's heart dropped. Although he was a good student and had good grades, he wasn't completely sure if his grades were as good as Lara Jean's. Mr. Johnson began shouting out pairs of student together, students groaned in response.

"I guess I will have to convince my partner to double partner up with Lara Jean's team, that way I can have a-" Peter began strategizing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to find Lara Jean standing in front of him, holding her books tightly against her chest. "Hey Covey" He said, quickly sitting up.

"Um… I guess we're working together" She said.

Peter blinked. "We are?"

Lara Jean raised an eyebrow, confuse. "Yeah…" She turned around and pulled a chair close to him, laying her books and notebook down. "Mr. Johnson just called out our names"

"Cool" He said, a goofy smile playing on his lips.

Lara Jean ignored Peter weird smile and placed the paper with the topic of the subject on top of his books. "We have from 1776 till 1800"

Peter leaned forward, confuse. "That's weird"

Lara Jean raised her eyebrow. "I think you mean easy. At least we didn't get some weird timeframe where nothing happened"

"Except we don't even if something did happen"

Lara Jean blinked. "You're kidding right?" She asked. "This is the start of America itself. Haven't you heard of Hamilton?"

"The President in the 10 dollar bill?"

"First of all Alexander Hamilton was not president and second of all I meant the Musical about him. 1776 till 1800 is the ending of Act 1 and the rest of Act 2" Lara Jean explained. "I think we should take inspiration from the musical itself and work with something there. We can use some songs and even some of the structure to do our presentation" She said, scribbling down her ideas.

"Okay… So we have to watch a musical?" Peter asked, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

Lara Jean chuckled. "Well, we can't exactly watch it but I do recommend listening to the soundtrack. It will give us some idea on what we will be researching and talking about"

Peter smiled. "That could be fun. We can do it together" He said. "You know, for the project"

Lara Jean froze, lifting her eyes just enough to look catch his. "Yeah, I guess" she said, before continuing to scribble down some notes.

"I mean, I only say this because you obviously have heard it before and know all about it and I am not the biggest musical fan" Peter shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "I might not get something that you might help me understand better. Teamwork and all that"

Lara Jean sat up, pondering on the idea on spending a whole evening with Peter Kavinsky listening to Hamilton. "You'll be fine. Lin Manuel Miranda did a really great job on executing the storyline for us. You should be fine"

The bell rang, as Lara Jean quickly scrambled to her feet and raced out of the classroom. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" Peter yelled out after her, quickly grabbing his things and chasing after her. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Lara Jean spun around, glaring at him. "Why are you following me?"

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were. We haven't spoken almost 5 years and in the last two days you've tried to act like we even know each other" Lara Jean said accusingly, poking his chest. "What are you up to?"

Peter froze, he wasn't expecting her to call him out like that but she was right, what excuse he could give her. He had started this all wrong and now she was suspicious. "I can't tell you here" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her through the crowd of people.

Not only were all eyes on them but he needed time to come up with the perfect lie. He couldn't tell her it was a bet he had made; she definitely wouldn't speak to him ever again.

"Peter!" Lara Jean whined as he dragged her out of the school's hallway into the back alley, right to the small spot on school property where no one would go. A small bench under a tree, famously known as the make out spot.

"Okay… You want the truth?" He said, dropping her arm as they approached the small sitting area. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend" He blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Hear me out" He said, his hands up in surrender. He sat down and waited to do the same. "So you might have heard that Gen and I broke up…"

"Everyone heard"

"Right" he sigh. "She won't stop coming after me. Everyone keeps saying that she dumped me and that I'm not over her. So I thought if started hanging out with you everyone would back off but also piss her off a little but because I don't know if you know this but Gen hates you"

Lara Jean sigh, dropping her bag on the floor and placing her books and notebooks on the small table next to the bench before plopping down next to Peter. "What's in it for me?"

Peter panicked. "Reputation?" he said, which Lara Jean responded with a glare. "Right, sorry…" he mumbled.

Silence fell between them, neither knowing what else to say.

"Listen. I don't know what you could benefit from this… I just really need your help" he said, avoiding her gaze. He was afraid that if she would look at him, she would know he was lying.

"Okay" she said.

Peter head snapped up, his eyes wide with surprise. "Really?"

"You're not the only one who has things to hide" She said, lowing her gaze.

Peter raised his eyebrow. "What do you have to hide?"

Lara Jean shook her head before standing up. She started picking up her stuff, her eyes avoiding his. "That's for me to know" she said softly.

Peter nodded. "Fair enough" he said, knowing not to push it. "So, we're doing this?"

"I guess" she said with a sigh. Finally she lifted her eyes, meeting with his. Peter smiled at her, offering his hand to shake. Lara Jean couldn't help but mimic Peter's contagious smile before she shook his hand.

"See you around Peter" She said, heading back inside.

"Count on it, Covey" He yelled out after.

He had finally gotten his in. He would make sure that while pretending, he would throwing a couple of things that would make Lara Jean fall head over heels for him. It was just a matter of time.

Now, if only he could get rid of that guilty tug at the bottom of his stomach.

* * *

 **Sorry it's kind of short. I promise I will write more in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**


End file.
